In The Path of Giants
by MadKingHaywood
Summary: An unfortunate Quarian trade-ship, in an attempt to escape Batarian slavers, executes a dangerous plan with unintended consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Captain Uto'Kaddi vas Honorata was nervous. It was understandable in his position, chased down by Batarian slavers to a remote system with an inactive relay was enough to make anyone nervous, especially if the migrant fleet was half way across the galaxy and the Turians rarely patrolled this area. To make matters worse he had a plan, most would be happy to have a way out of the war path of the batarians, but not Uto, not today. Not only was the plan illegal, it was insane, and potentially more dangerous than any slaver, not to mention what would happen if the Turians found out.

"Captain," exclaimed a shaky voice to his left "we're ready."

"Good," he reply, his voice steadier than he felt "Now we wait, and pray they don't find us."

After several minutes of waiting Captain Uto's fears were realized. His sensor's operator informed his that seven ships had just dropped out of FTL at the edge of the system, and that they matched the profiles of the batarians chasing them.

"Feda," he stated calmly "start the program"

"We're in the clear captain," came the reply after several seconds "well, as clear as were going to be, activating a dormant relay."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, not really; I just felt it was important to remind you how bad an idea this is before we die"

The conversation abruptly died as the relay began to activate, the rings around the core spinning faster and faster as power built.

"How much longer?" asked Uto,

"A few more seconds until it's completely active" replied the sensors operator.

Sure enough fifteen seconds later the rings attained a constant speed, indicating the relay was completely active.

"Ok then" Uto proclaimed "Lets break council law, full speed ahead" before the _Honotara_ accelerated into the relay, into the unknown, and directly into the path of a UNSC patrol fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Captain David Anderson was nervous. It was understandable in his position, escorting four unarmed vessels in an unexplored system with any assistance hours away was enough to make anyone nervous. But he never let it show, offering only a facade of cool indifference to his officers, that was of course until a sensors operator called out.

"Sir, I'm getting…. Something on the edge of the system" the man reported, "there are energy readings from what appeared to be an ice moon"

"Plasma?" was Anderson's reply, already his mind was racing through combat maneuvers.

"No sir, it's something completely different, I have never seen something like this" he said turning to face a podium in the middle of the room.

"Eddie, do you have any idea what these reading mean?" He asked,

"No, I do not, nothing in the UNSC database has any information in the readings from the object in the moon" came the reply, from a female voice, along with the materialization of blue sphere above the podium.

"Though it appears to be breaking apart the moon at an alarming rate" the AI continued,

"Eddie order the engineering corps to the far side of the second planet, have the _Say My Name _and _This is Your End_ form up on us" Anderson bellowed

"Done, sir"

"Full military thrust towards the moon; prep Harvest Protocol just to be safe"

"Aye, sir"

The Aurora-class heavy cruiser sped, followed closely by the two Strident-class heavy frigates, towards the anomaly. The flotilla came to a halt 5,000 kilometers from the former moon. As soon as they had stopped the reason for the moons destruction was apparent, in its place floated a large tuning-fork shaped object, glowing blue amidst the darkness of space.

"What is-"began Anderson,

"Sir, power spike detected from the device!" called the sensors officer.

Moments later a single ship appeared as if summoned by the flash of light from the device.

"Sir, unknown contact just appeared!"

"Action stations all personnel prepare for combat, charge main cannon, I want bowman pods A through D targeted on that vessel!" exclaimed Anderson,

"Aye sir" came Eddie's reply,

"And prep a first contact package" said Anderson, as if only an afterthought.

_**Aboard the Honotara**_

"CONTACT!" yelled the sensors operator "nearly 5,000 kilometers ahead of us, looks like two cruisers and a dreadnought!"

"On screed" commanded Uto, as the main viewing screen lite up with views from the external camera Uto silently cursed his luck. The unknown ships were clearly built for a single purpose: war. The Unknowns were large, gray, and utilitarian in design. Covered in weapons protrusions and main guns aimed directly at the Honotara they gave the impression of snakes waiting to strike.

"As if today couldn't get any worse" mumbled Uto,

"Well, if our sensors aren't malfunctioning again the lead ship is larger than the Destiny Ascension; and none of them have a trace of Element Zero"

"So our sensors are malfunctioning now, brilliant"

"Hold on," announced Feda "We're receiving a data package from the unknown ships"

"What is it?" asked Uto,

"I believe…it's a first contact message" Feda said, "Just let me sift through this…. Well this is interesting"

"We can't see your screen Feda"

"Sorry, here" he replied putting the image on screen. What the crew saw then was incredibly shocking: then unknowns looked like pinkish Asari with fur.

"Just what kind of bad science fiction novel did we fall into?" muttered Uto, then aloud "Is there a language package, can we communicate with them?"

"Yes sir, but it's going to take a while to decipher,"

"Good, and while you're at it send our first contact package," replied Uto, "wait, withhold anything on the council"

"Great first activating a relay and now making first contact with a warmongering species and keeping them from the council, wonder what other laws we can break," said Feda.

_**Aboard the Final Countdown **_

"Receiving data burst" stated Eddie, After several tense minuets,

"And?" came the Captains reply,

"First contact package,"

At Eddie's announcement the crew let out a held breath.

"Eddie get a line to HIGHCOM, we have a possible peaceful first contact," Anderson ordered,

"Possible?"

"It's not over yet, we still need to establish communications, did they sent a language package?"

"Aye sir, translating now,"

After several moments of significantly less tension, Eddie announced:

"Translation complete, I have crated the required algorithms to communicate effectively with the Quarians,"

"Quarians?"

"It is what the species identify themselves as,"

"Well at least it's pronounceable," muttered a weapons officer,

"Hail them," ordered Anderson.

_**Aboard the Honotara**_

"Receiving hail, audio only"

"Already?" asked Uto, "keelah they work fast, accept it"

Over the speakers a voice blared in nearly perfect Khelsih: _This is Captain Anderson of the UNSC Final Countdown, Identify yourselves and state your intentions._

"This is Captain Uto'Kaddi of the Honotara; we come in peace seeking refuge,"

"_Refuge from what, Captain Uto'Kaddi?"_

"We were attacked by slavers while attempting to trade for fuel,"

"_I see, Captain I believe we should meet in person as this is a First Contact for our peoples,"_

"Agreed, I will prepare a transport"

"_Good, docking protocols are being sent, until we meet Captain Uto'Kaddi" _was the last transmittion before the line went dead.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but we have no other option, and we are probably in their territory, doesn't help that it looks like we broke one of their moons,"

"At least take Eri with you," replied Lia'Fennas, the sensors operator

Uto gave her a questioning look.

"She's the only one trained for actual combat"

"Alright, let's just hope our new friends don't take offence at my bringing a guard"


End file.
